


Shower

by pyromanicofthesea



Series: A Pridecember Winter Wonderland [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromanicofthesea/pseuds/pyromanicofthesea
Summary: Atem and Kaiba shower together.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto
Series: A Pridecember Winter Wonderland [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Red (5th fic in the pridecember collection). In my opinion you don't really need to read Red to enjoy this, but in case, tl;dr is Atem and Kaiba had sex on a bed covered in roses and this is the morning after.

Kaiba awoke with the sun, as he tended to do whether he wanted to or not. The endorphins from the previous night kept him groggy, lazing in a half-sleep haze, only vaguely aware of his surroundings. There was a slight weight atop him. The duvet of his bed, which he shifted to move further into its warmth. An arm slung around his waist, a cheek pressed against his back. He went to bed with someone.

The memories of the previous night came back in slow bursts of recollection. Atem beneath him in the candlelight. Atem atop him, kissing him, loving him. He turned to face the partner in his bed and a section of his lower back cracked from movement. The tension held there thunked in a way that radiated through his entire back, a sudden release of stiff muscles that rendered him momentarily immobile in the pleasurable feeling.

His eyes met Atem's soft face, still motionless in deep sleep. The sunlight sneaking through his window painted golden stripes across his face, setting it aglow in the beautiful touch of Ra. Kaiba couldn't help the way he admired Atem as he slept. The Pharaoh-returned looked as if he hadn't a care in the world.

With no end of the world dangers to deal with, maybe he truly did.

Kaiba kissed his forehead, and his heart swelled as Atem snuggled closer to him. He wrapped his arm around Atem, holding him close, and pulled the duvet a bit higher. He didn't normally go back to sleep after waking up, but this morning was an exception.

The second time Kaiba woke up was to Atem waking up. The slow stretch out that the ancient man did roused Kaiba from the fluid nothingness that his second sleep had been. He blinked awake, and blinked again, conscious but not entirely aware just yet.

"Good morning," Atem planted a kiss in the center of Kaiba's chest.

"Morning," Kaiba muttered, but his heart felt light in Atem's arms regardless of his level of wakefulness.

Atem placed a few more strategic morning kisses on Kaiba's skin before he moved to actually get out of bed. "Are you going in to work today?" he asked as he slipped out from under the covers.

"No," Kaiba said with a shake of his head. "I don't work Saturdays."

"Is today Saturday?" Atem asked, half to himself. He turned to look at Kaiba to ask something, but he paused to admire for a moment how cute Kaiba looked huddled under the covers. The spell only lasted for a moment. "Can I borrow clothes?"

"You know where I keep things your size," said a grumbling voice from under the plush covers. Atem gave a smile even though he was fairly sure Kaiba couldn't actually see him.

He headed over to the walk-in closet, knowing exactly which section of the closet Kaiba reserved for clothes his size. He chose a silk button-up the same color as his eyes, and paired it with black slacks that he knew would be too baggy for his preference. He looked at the shirt he grabbed, looked back into the closet, and looked at the shirt again. He put it back and pulled down a cream knit sweater instead. The sweater felt more right for the day.

"I'm taking a shower, join me if you wish," he said to the possibly asleep Kaiba as he walked from the closet to the bathroom, carrying his clothes. He received only a groan in response.

Atem set his clothes on the edge of the lavish countertop and stepped out of his borrowed sweatpants. He left the bathroom door ajar, genuine in his invitation for a shared shower. He turned the shower on to heat the water, and walked back to the mirror to brush out his hair. The sight of himself, rose petals tangled in his hair's spikes and normally chaotic but controlled sections of hair crumpled or sticking out the wrong way, made him laugh to himself. It was all soft reminders of the previous night, and it left him elated where he stood.

He brushed the rose petals from his hair, but didn't bother with fixing the rest. It would find its way back to normal after it dried.

The stream of water was warm when he stepped inside. The shower was huge by his standards, but objectively could only comfortably fit two people inside it. It had two streams of water - one a showerhead and one more like a forceless waterfall - and Atem had both activated. He preferred the showerhead, but something about the waterfall reminded him of home in the best of ways.

He stayed under the shower stream in an almost meditative state until he heard the bathroom door creak open. A moment later, Kaiba minus his clothes stepped inside, standing under the waterfall stream so he didn't push Atem out of the way. Atem leaned back against him just because he could. Arms were wrapped around Atem's bare waist automatically.

"Good morning," Atem said, looking up at Kaiba.

"Good morning," Kaiba replied as he leaned down to plant a kiss on Atem's forehead. He sounded much more awake now than he did the first time Atem greeted him. He stayed like that for a few moments, the waterfall of the shower working away at his shoulder muscles, until Atem moved to return to his own warm water stream.

Atem reached over and tossed the shampoo bottle to Kaiba, who successfully hid his surprise as he caught it. "Wash my hair?"

"You don't have to ask, Atem." Kaiba lathered shampoo into Atem's hair, taking care to keep it from dripping into his eyes. As he massaged Atem's scalp, he felt himself slowly supporting more and more weight, Atem sinking into his touch.

Atem was in heaven as Kaiba's nails gently scratched his skin. His hands rivaled the cosmetologists at the downtown salons, and Atem couldn't help the way he leaned into Kaiba's touch. Any tension he had been holding in his body was long gone under the care he received.

Kaiba tipped Atem under the shower stream and rinsed the shampoo from his multicolored hair. The strands of black, red, and blonde mixed together into a waving ripple of color under the water. He couldn't help but watch the way all the colors seemed to realign themselves as he moved Atem out of the shower spray.

"Do you want conditioner?" Kaiba asked. He couldn't imagine having hair as long as Atem's - or some of his friends, for that matter. Kaiba preferred the styled but shaggy cut he wore. To him, it was the perfect mix of low maintenance and complimenting appearance.

"Yes," Atem handed Kaiba the bottle of conditioner. "Otherwise my hair will tangle."

Kaiba repeated his previous ministrations, massaging the conditioner into Atem's hair with lavish attention and then rinsing it out under the shower spray. The scent of artificial ocean filled the shower. Breathing it in gave a calming feeling, as if there was all the time in the world to do whatever it was that he needed to.

Atem leaned up and kissed Kaiba once the conditioner was rinsed from his hair. He went to grab the shampoo bottle, but Kaiba caught him before he could offer.

Kaiba spread bodywash everywhere on Atem he could reach. Across his shoulders, his chest, his back, the smooth globes of his ass, the backs of his thighs. What began as washing became massaging, turning Atem into putty in Kaiba's arms. He was rinsed off under the water, but still mostly leaned against Kaiba as if he were unsteady on his feet.

Kaiba held him, both men warm under the water, until Atem came back to himself to return the favor.

He reached for the shampoo bottle and stood on the tips of his toes to try and reach Kaiba's hair to lather shampoo into it, making Kaiba laugh at his effort.

"Here," Kaiba said as he leaned down so Atem could reach his head easier. He pressed against Atem's touch, all but preening under the attentive care his hair was receiving. He was pulled forward, under the spray of the shower instead of the waterfall, when Atem rinsed the shampoo from his hair.

Atem reached for the conditioner, but Kaiba caught his wrist and shook his head. "I washed it with conditioner yesterday. Two days in a row will leave my hair greasy," he explained, so Atem went for the bodywash instead.

Just as he had the previous night, Atem massaged Kaiba's shoulders, this time slick from the bodywash on Atem's hands. His hands glided over toned muscles, washing Kaiba from head to toe as Atem loved on him. He loved moments like these. No worries, nothing to do, no plans or expectations. Just the two of them, however they would be that day, in each other's company.

Atem rinsed the soap off Kaiba's body and his care earned him another kiss from the taller man.

"Would you like to stay for breakfast?" Kaiba said as he turned off the water. Atem gave him a look, so Kaiba added, "I can make pancakes if you'd like."

"Well, I can't say no to homemade pancakes," Atem said with a smile. He exited the shower with Kaiba close behind him.

“Great!” Kaiba chirped so cheerfully that it could only spell doom for the man before him. “And afterwards, you can clean up the rose petals and candle wax from my floor!”

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is the last "sequel to X fic" story. At least for a little while
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
